


Panda Rider

by ChrisRedfield13



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hot Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisRedfield13/pseuds/ChrisRedfield13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alternate universe in China, in the amusement park during Chris and Piers' campaign.<br/>Not gonna tell things or i'm gonna spoil the story.<br/>Though what could Chris and Piers do with a Panda spring rider ?<br/>Read with precaution</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panda Rider

**Author's Note:**

> What could do Chris and Piers in an amusement park while they should be pursuing Ada Wong ?  
> What could the both of them do with a panda spring rider ?  
> What if Chris didn't lost his memories but in a sort of way his blanks only needed to recover with the help of his sexy and good looking and hot A.T.L ?

Panda Rider – Chris Redfield x Piers Nivans

 

July, 30th 2013

After finding the captain in a bad looking bar where he was drinking himself to oblivion and after making him remember slowly who he was and what was left for us to do, we had to take the first plane to China. It was already horrible what had happened in Edonia, yet here we were going all around the world chasing that damn woman and trying to save the people from bioterrorism…

The captain’s behavior was a pretty normal one for someone who doesn’t remember a lot of things but time was cutting short for the both of us and all the team and even though I wanted to spend some time alone with my captain in order to make him remember things, we had a lot of things to do that were more important…

So I went with it, didn’t ask anything, watching the captain very closely and especially telling myself that when everything would be over then I will be able to take some time alone with the captain and make him remember what we used to be before this crazy fucking mission.

As we were going to go through the shopping center in order to apprehend the woman responsible for all deaths in Edonia, we were attacked by a giant invisible B.O.W who already killed one of our team by the time we started to chase it. We were moving through a little child’s amusement park when the captain suddenly disappears while we were investigating a trail of blood…

« Captain?! Captain!!! Where are you Captain?!!! Answer me!!! » Damn where did he go this time? I was searching for him, struck with sudden worry until when I heard his voice.

« Over here Piers, in the park… » was the Captain’s answer and when I made my way to the park, I could only open my mouth wildly after finding something that never even in my wildest imagination could ever happen…My captain was riding a panda shaped spring rider !!!

« Hum…Captain, aren’t you a little…old for that? » I was immediately cursing myself for asking especially when I saw his reaction, a sneer after staring at me.

« Don’t ruin my fun Piers; I haven’t rode one of these for years…leaves me alone!!! » And with that the captain continued having a blast rocking himself.

I was about to leave him, thinking that after everything that had happened the captain deserved at least a little time of fun but somehow instead of leaving, I was watching him riding the panda and strangely, I wanted to ride it too…

« Hum…Captain…It looks like fun…Can I ride it too? »

« No, You just said it was immature to ride this at my age and plus it’s my panda and my panda alone… » He replied leaving me staring at the ground because even though this conversation was quite a childish one, I don’t know why but I was upset…

But that was before the Captain glanced towards me and asked, « Do you really want to ride it that bad Piers? »

And strangely I was only able to answer him cheerfully while taking few steps closer towards him « Yes captain, I’d like to ride it… »

I don’t know what the Captain suddenly remembered at that moment but he suddenly grabbed my hips, setting me onto his lap, sideways and wondered « Do you know something you could ride instead of the panda, Piers? » His voice took somehow a seductive tone and while I was looking into his beautiful brown eyes, I think I was able to see a hint of lust or some kind of flame burning deep down…At that moment I could only asking myself if he remembers what I used to be for him instead of his second in command, what we used to do in his office but also at home…

Yet the only way for me to have those answers would be to pretend that I don’t know what he is talking about « Hum…no captain… » I answered to him, shyly, because being so close to him, got me excited, my heart rate was increasing…

What I didn’t expect was to see him smiling while he was staring at me and then while he guided my eyes downward towards what he was looking at, he whispered slowly « I somehow remember what we used to be and what we used to do together. »

I knew it, he was slowly remembering, slowly returning to his previous self but what I didn’t understand yet didn’t mind it was why it was the both of us, he remembered first instead of the captain Jill Valentine for instance…I mean after all the years they known each other.

When I follow his eyes and saw his huge erection in his pants I was only able to gulp. « Captain…Can you let me take it out for you…you look in pain… » I know it wasn’t the time and some people would say I’m some kind of pervert, doing this while we’re supposed to be in a mission to save the world, but at that moment I didn’t give a damn and was only waiting for my captain…my Chris’ answer while I felt I was red like a tomato.

« You could take it out…of course, if you want to, that is. » Chris smirked but when he moved his hips a bit, his member was definitely paining him…I could see the expression on his face. His member was stiff and was rubbing against his combat pants « Here, let me hel…p ».

He took one of my hands and started to stroke himself with it through the pants and let out a groan that made my ass and dick tense. Then, he brought his hand to the pant’s zipper to unzip it and guided my hand inside to help him find his hardened sex which he grabbed and brought it out to the open.

« How about it, Piers? You can ride on this if you still want it, if you still know how to do it… » Seeing my reaction make him smile but since he decided somehow to make fun of me, I decided that two could play the game and if he wanted that badly my ass, he’ll first have to resist to my administration.

I get down of his lap taking his dick in my hand and putting my lips around it like he used to like it when we were doing it at the base, directly after getting on my knees and his reaction was definitely pleasant for me. « Fucking hell…Piers. »

After looking at his eyes, I started to suck him off like no one have ever done to him, sucking his dick like it was some kind of delicious candy that only belong to me and me alone. While I was sucking him and he was holding me by the back of my head, I could not help but to think that I have something that belong to me and me alone…and somehow that thought could only give me a smile.

Yet my trail of thought was interrupted when I heard my captain talking to me « Godammit Piers, I’m not gonna last any longer but I don’t want this ride to end like this. » He stands me up and while looking to me, he said « Piers, I want to be inside of you, I want you to ride me, will you please? » and then kissed me.

I was getting definitely hot at the sight of my beautiful captain and with embarrassment I, slowly, nodded my head « Yes, Captain I want to…ride it… »

He suddenly kissed me again but this time it was like the kiss was amplified while he snaked his hand in my combat pants, open-- the zipper and grabbed my hardened cock making me moan because he was stroking it…

« Damm it, Piers even your moans are so sexy to hear, good to see that you’re hard too baby… » he said to me while he pulled his hand from inside my pants to take it out, gave it another stroke that made me shiver, moan again, made my body jerk, almost sending me over the edge… « Ahhhh….ahhh…Ch-Chris… »

He kissed me again and started moving his hand at a faster rate making me bring my hand to my mouth to bite it, trying to conceal my loud sounds. « Ah…Ah…AhhH…CaptaaaainnnN… » I said, my body thrashing wildly.

« Hum…yeah baby, what’s wrong? » he replied while kissing and licking my neck leaving marks on it.

« Should we really do this now? What about the mission? » I asked while I was burying my hands onto his hair.

« After all we’ve done until now? I thought you wanted a ride? Or have you changed your mind? » The captain retorted lightly biting my neck.

« Ahhh…no…captain » I answered while getting a hold of his dick, stocking him while I brought my lips to his own to kiss him.

He released himself from the kiss, licking his lips before giving me a seductive smile, « What a good soldier you are my baby… » He whispered in my ear before licking it and changed my position so we could face each other…

I pulled my pants down which in turn made Chris bring one of his hands to his own mouth, wetting his fingers to then bring them to my entrance, making those circular movements at first so familiar to me before entering the tight hole, stroking it.

 « You might want to relax honey. » he said to me tantalizingly and suddenly he pushed his finger in, near my prostate making me moan because I missed this feeling so much and couldn’t believe how good it felt.

Then Chris started to fuck me faster with his fingers so that he could hear my yelp of pleasure and also made sure that I would be prepared for his dick. He could tell that I was enjoying it, that I didn’t want him to stop because I was trying to keep his fingers in by grabbing his shoulders harder, pressing our cocks together making them both arch their backs at the wave of pleasure.

I could see that he couldn’t or wouldn’t be able to handle it anymore « Damn baby, your ass is so fucking beautiful and so fucking mine!!! You belong to me Piers and right now I need to get into you, I want to fuck you… » He whispered softly but urgently in my ear « I can’t wait anymore »

« Ahhh…ahhh captain, neither can I. I also want you so badly, please take me, I’m all yours and I will always be for the rest of our lives » I said to him side glancing with eyes filled with lust.

« I love you baby. » He whispered lovingly in my ear and slowly penetrated me, feeling him shake a little as I gasped, biting his lips

« Damm Piers, you’re so tight, love when I fucking claim you… » he said clenching hid teeth at how good I felt.

« O…Oh…yes Chris, I love you too and fuck…Chris…you’re so big…Oh god yes when you claim me…ahhh you’re so good. » I said to him while I felt I was losing control at the sweet agony  I was experiencing, I was also jerking my hips while letting my head fall onto my captain’s shoulder, releasing his wet tongue.

« You like that, don’t you? you behave like such a whore, dancing and moving in such sexual way » he said into my ear, biting the lobe while wrapping his arms around my hips, holding me closer, stirring me up… 

« Yy…yes…ke…ep…mov…ING ! » I said to him and then he started to fuck me faster, making the panda rock at the same time.

« Ahhh…Ahhh Chris I…I…am gonna come » I cried wrapping my arms to hold on the panda’s head.

« I’m about to come to baby…aarrgh…please come for me, I want to hear you honey » he said to me as he felt the surge of pleasure washing over him.

« Ahhh…please come inside of me, please…ahhhh…CHRIS!!! » I screamed his name while i was coming and so did Chris when I started to sense his semen-- sprayed inside my saturated space « god…dammit PIERS!!! »

He flipped me over so that I we would face him, then he embraced me, holding me close so I wouldn’t fall down.

I was out of energy, I, then, preceded letting my head rest on Chris’ chest. « b…best…ride…ever » I managed to say while doing a thumbs up.

« Glad you enjoyed the ride baby, I enjoy it too but you were the best. » he said to me while rubbing my head, then caressing his back while kissing my forehead.

His other hand went to his pocket to feel a circular object and I don’t know why but he seemed preoccupied.

« Piers, I know right now the time isn’t good but I want you to know that since I met you, I felt in love hard and I want you to know that I’ve got your back but also I want you to be mine for the rest of my life… »

« Chris…Captain? »

« I’m not good with words and I know this is not the most romantic situation but please, Piers, will you accept to make me the most happier man ever see on this planet by marrying me ? » At that moment Chris stand up, pulled my pants up and get on his knees after showing me a wedding ring that must be the object that were in his pocket.

I started to laugh while Chris was watching me in a strange way, « Yes, it’s not the best romantic way I’ve ever seen but more than anyone captain you know that my body, my soul and especially my heart belong to you so yes…yes I want to marry you. »

« Oh god Piers !!! » he puts the ring on my finger and then kissed me roughly but with so much passion I thought I could die today and directly go to the heaven. « I will make sure to create something a lot more romantic when we come back from this mission baby but for now are you okay? »

« If I don’t take in count the hard semen in my ass which is sore now, yeah I think I’m okay… » I said to him and he surprised me by taking my hand, kissing it and holding it.

« Hahaha sorry baby, guess I went a little too hard with you. » He said and he was about to say something else but I didn’t let him because I kissed him and said « No apologize needed. Yeah, it still feels good somehow. » while flashing a grin.

« Well I guess we need alpha team now because I don’t think you can walk. » He told me who turn away, leaned on the panda’s head and hugged it. « I’m going to miss this panda » I said in a sad tone.

« Don’t worry, we’ll take it with us, after all, it is my…no…our panda » he said firmly before kissing me. « I’d like to kiss that beautiful ass of yours my sweet heart but I definitely don’t want to see to fuckers of Javo’s or the others seeing you naked » He answered while hugging me from behind while kissing my neck.

 


End file.
